buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Granok demon
Granok demons were a humanoid demon species. Sahjhan, one of Angel Investigations' greatest enemies, belonged to this race. History Granoks were a race of fierce warriors that reveled in the carnage and death they caused. However, they were found too chaotic and unpredictable by Mesektet and Wolfram & Hart, for which they were transformed into incorporeal beings, unable to interact with the physical world. Several ended up trapped in Resikhian Urns. One, Sahjhan, learned of a prophecy that stated that the son of the vampire Angel would kill him and teamed up with Daniel Holtz in hopes of killing Angel before Connor could be born and the prophecy fulfilled. To this end, when Holtz refused to kill Connor, he threatened to swallow the world into the hell dimension Quor'toth causing Holtz to jump inside with Connor. In an attempt to force Sahjhan to help get Connor back, Angel restored him to corporeal form with a spell, but was no match for the powerful demon. However, Justine Cooper trapped Sahjhan in a Resikhian Urn that Holtz had left behind which somehow fell into the hands of Sahjhan's old enemy Cyvus Vail. Sahjhan's efforts were for naught as Connor eventually managed to return a few months later as a teenager due to the time difference between dimensions but later gained a normal life. Two years after Sahjhan's attempts to foil the prophecy, Vail became determined to fulfill it to put his affairs in order. He forced Angel to reveal to Connor his powers and get him to fight Sahjhan. Sahjhan was released and once Connor's memories were restored, he was able to best Sahjhan and decapitate him. Physicial appearance Granok demons are humanoid beings recognizable by their pale white skin, white eyes and long hair. Their faces possess natural scars and wrists, as well as self-inflicted tribal marks and, usually, battle scars. Powers and abilities While in corporeal form, Granok demons possessed great physical strength and resistance, Sahjhan himself being capable of surviving impact with a large truck without injury, and proved to be stronger than a vampire of Angel's age and status during their fight. After being made incorporeal, Granoks were supposed to be unable to do anything besides watching and talking. However, the case of Sahjhan proved that Granoks would be able to teleport through time and dimensions, assume human form, and even manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum in a limited fashion (allowing Sahjhan to turn off TVs by waving his arm). Finally, as other incorporeal beings (like Matthias Pavayne and Spike), Granoks were capable of limited interaction with the physical world, which would require great concentration, as Sahjhan was seen carrying clothes for Daniel Holtz and throwing dusts during the ritual to awaken him. The dimensional essence of a Granok could be captured and contained by using a Resikhian Urn. The Urn would have the same effect both on corporeal and non-corporeal Granoks. The captured Granok could be easily released by opening the Urn however. Behind the scenes The name Granok was mentioned in two lines, one spoken by Linwood Murrow and other spoken by Mesektet. Both of them were cut; however, the species name is still mentioned in the Ritual used to recorporealize Sahjhan. Appearances * Forgiving Category:Demon species